clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Herbert Polar Bear
Herbert P. Bear, Esquire (Species: "Ursus maritimus", or more commonly known as the "Polar Bear") is the main enemy in the Secret Missions; causing the troublesome events of Mission 3 onwards. He is obviously not a penguin. Oddly enough, he hates the cold, is a vegetarian, and he can't swim. He and a partner in crime, a Club Penguin Crab ("Clubpenguinus crabus") named Klutzy, vandalized several rooms like the Pizza Parlor, the Coffee Shop, the Night Club, the Gift Shop, the Boiler Room, and many more to come. He is considered Club Penguin's only true villain, and is listed as the one of the two "Suspects at Large" in The F.I.S.H. (the other is Klutzy). History Herbert was born in the Arctic Circle, but he hated the cold, so he wanted to head south to someplace warm. He traveled on a small iceberg, but the ocean currents carried him all the way to the Club Penguin Island. He tried to paddle away from Club Penguin since it was covered in snow, but he tipped his iceberg (in the mission where agents are introduced to Herbert one of the speaking options is "Hold on a second. You tipped your iceberg? May I ask how you did that?" Herbert replied saying he didn't know and that icebergs aren't supposed to tip) which further supported the rumor of tipping the Iceberg. Herbert was unable to swim, and he was rescued by a crab named Klutzy, of whom he soon befriended. in the Earthquake Driller.]] Over time, he soon grew to despise penguins. Klutzy was caught but he got away in the Questions for a crab mission. In the sixth mission, Herbert, along with Klutzy, try to destroy the Ski Lodge. In that mission, agents have to stop him. However, he still escapes. Also in Mission 6, he tells agents his story about his life. If players click on the letter in G's pocket in the newspaper (April 11, 2008 edition) and you turn all the Puffles black then you will see a letter Herbert has written to the players saying that "time" is about to run out, resulting in mission 7 in which he makes the clock malfunction by taking out certain parts of it, including the main gear. He also steals your Spy Phone when he traps you in a cage in mission 6 (the cage is in a cave that him and Klutzy live in. You used that same cave for shelter in Mission #2 except it looks more like a workplace). G gives you a new one (no, not a new cave, a new spy phone) when you complete the mission. In Mission 8 he creates a giant drill and tries to take the boiler from the Boiler Room, damaging the Gift Shop along the way. Eventually, he gets caught and accidentally damages the boiler. Then he runs off and gets lost in his own tunnels. In Mission 9 he is located, by agents, in a secret woodland base behind the Ski Lodge. The Secret Agents then set a trap for him and discover he is making a plan that involves puffles. Agents are currently advised to keep an eye on the Pet Shop. In Mission 10 Herbert is trying to steal a Golden Puffle from the Night Club not knowing it's a fake. A trap is set for him when he tries to get it and is caught. Unfortunatley he tricks Rookie saying that he requests to make one last call. When Rookie gives him the phone, Herbert uses the teleport button to escape. It is unknown where he went. However he left behind some type of seeds. His ultimate plan in Club Penguin is to terrorize all penguins' lives and finally use the resources on Club Penguin (not excluding trees, buildings, inventions, Hot Sauce etc.) to be warm. Involvement in Missions Most of the missions are about this Polar Bear named Herbert trying to destroy Club Penguin. So now the missions are to stop him. He has been in Missions 3 - 10 so far. These are how we found out he was in the missions: * Mission 3 - At the Rooftop of the Gift Shop, there is polar bear fur on the drain. * Mission 4 - At the Ski Village, on the floor there is fur near the "belt-less Ski Lift". * Mission 5 - The fur that G gave you to analyze that was with 3 stain-marks on the fur and the last part of the mission's that a shadow left was the Polar Bear. * Mission 6 - He locks you in a cage an planned to chop the Ski Lodge with a Mechanical Woodchopper. * Mission 7 - He makes the Clock Tower malfunction by taking out certain parts of it, including the main gear that makes it work. * Mission 8 - He causes several earthquakes with an Earthquake Driller. * Mission 9 - You locate the Spy Phone he has and spy on him. * Mission 10 - You set a trap for Herbert, but in the end he escapes leaving behind a package of green seeds. Herbert's Inventions :See List of Herbert's Inventions Herbert P. Bear has made machines to cause disruption in Club Penguin. He has made a Mechanical Woodchopper, an Earthquake Driller, and he put together the Electromagnet 3000. Trivia * Herbert P. Bear is a vegetarian, which is very unusual considering that he is a polar bear; polar bears are primarily carnivorous. Evidence supporting the fact that Herbert is a vegetarian includes the official info page on the F.I.S.H. handbook, and partly because he claimed he wanted a vegetarian seaweed pizza in one of the missions. * Herbert appears on a Red Rank 3 Fire Card in Card-Jitsu, which says "Why hello there, penguin. It is I, Herbert P. Bear, Esquire. Aren't you fortunate enough to have discovered my magnifecent card. I am confident that you will treasure this picture." on the real life card. * In Mission 10, Herbert might have teleported to the Ski Hill since you see Klutzy dropping a fake Herbert and running towards the hill. * Herbert originally thought that Ninjas were not real. He was wrong. * Herbert is not in any Club Penguin (DS) missions. * Herbert has a code name. It's "Herbert P. Bear", the same as his real name. * If Herbert teleported to the Ski Hill, The upcoming mission could include White Puffles because they appeared first there. * In a mission, Herbert said that tipping the Iceberg was easy for him. * Nobody knew what his fur was from at first. *Herbert could've been the Yeti during the Dig Out The Dojo project, but this is unlikely. *I is confirmed the the "P" in Herbet P. Bear stands for Polar as he is a Polar Bear. See Also *Klutzy *Missions *Arctic Circle Category:PSA Category:Creatures Category:Club Penguin